Miedo, vergüenza, odio
by abygate69
Summary: Cedric Diggory no sólo asaltó a Harry el día del baile de Navidad, sino que consiguió acorralarle días después, esta vez dispuesto a hacerle un extraño interrogatorio. No, Harry nunca odió a Cedric, nunca. Regalo tardío de cumpleaños para Chilly Willy.


**Avisos: **Pocos, la verdad. One-shot, sin continuación, yaoi/slash, pero del light, como a mí me gusta escribirlos.

**Miedo, vergüenza, ****odio**

El Torneo de los Tres Magos no había hecho más que revolucionar a los alumnos de Hogwarts. No obstante, y de forma irónica, los que _parecían_ más tranquilos eran los cuatro campeones. Aparentaban tranquilidad, sí pero, ¿por qué? ¿Querían demostrar que aquel año podrían enfrentarse a cualquier cosa? Pues claro que sí.

Pero, ¿para qué mentir? Harry estaba nervioso; conocemos todos los sentimientos que pasaron por el corazón de nuestro protagonista aquel año, tales como el terror, el bochorno, o el enfado, todos ellos en diferentes días, meses, o etapas. Pero lo que no sabíamos, era que Harry llegó a sentir todas esas cosas en apenas pocos minutos, y el causante fue, posiblemente, la persona que menos podía esperarse.

No. Cedric Diggory no sólo le asaltó el día del baile de Navidad para darle la pista primordial de la segunda prueba, si no que consiguió acorralarle también más tarde, en uno de esos indefinidos días en los que sólo sabes si es martes o miércoles. Ese día, Harry llegó a mezclar hasta tal punto sus emociones, que el único pensamiento claro en su mente era la confusión.

Observándolo todo desde el punto de vista de Diggory, más que furioso, en un principio estaba ofuscado. Un inicio que se situó desde el momento en el que abordó a Potter tras acabar el baile de Navidad, en que gritó su nombre para llamarle la atención y Harry se giró hacia él. Aquel momento en el que, al ver a Cedric, éste pudo notar un brillo de odio en su mirada esmeralda. Fue ese instante, ese segundo tan corto, el que le hizo darse cuenta de que Harry, aún a pesar de comportarse siempre con normalidad, sentía hostilidad hacia él. Y fue eso precisamente, lo que más le enfureció.

No se paró a recapacitar en lo que pensaría Harry cuando Cedric lo acorralara por segunda vez para preguntarle el porqué; sólo quería saberlo, y su opinión, o cualquiera de las preguntas que siguieran a la suya, le importaban un bledo. Ni si quiera se molestaría en responderse a sí mismo por qué le enfadaba tanto que alguien como Harry le odiara.

No pudo contenerse. Cuando lo vio caminar lentamente por el pasillo desierto, seguramente metido en sus cavilaciones, cabizbajo y con aspecto ojeroso y cansado, no pudo evitar acercarse rápidamente a él. Soltó la mochila, agarró la corbata del joven Gryffindor, y le estampó con fuerza contra la pared, haciéndole proferir un gruñido de dolor.

Harry estuvo a punto de soltar mil y un insultos contra aquel brutal agresor, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, tenía la irregular y agitada respiración del prefecto de Hufflepuf chocando contra su nariz -que en una postura menos encorvada, habría estado justo a la altura de su frente-.

Harry no se entendía. Había estado al borde de la muerte varias veces, se había enfrentado al mismo Señor Oscuro en ya tres ocasiones, había llegado a sobrevivir del ataque de cientos de dementores a la vez, y sobre todo, aunque había tenido miedo, siempre supo reaccionar. Sin embargo, allí, bajo la intimidante mirada de un estudiante de diecisiete años, ni si quiera se atrevió a pronunciar palabra. Su cuello, bajo la presión del tironeo de la corbata, estaba empezando a entumecerse.

Aún así, el miedo rápidamente pasó a bochorno cuando la distancia se redujo a cero violentamente con otro tirón. En el transcurso de alquel beso, Harry sólo pudo pensar en Cho Chang, en lo que diría o cómo reaccionaría si se encontrara con tal escena; o qué ocurriría si fuera ella la que estuviera tirando de su cuello y mordiéndole furiosamente el labio inferior.

Las piezas realmente no encajaban. A su mente venían las imágenes del Baile de Navidad, de la feliz pareja bailando en el centro de la pista, de Cho _dándole calabazas_, de Cedric mirándola embobado desde la mesa de Hufflepuff y dedicándola una bonita sonrisa cuando lograba captar su atención.

Se sonrojó aún más al pensar que aquel era su primer beso, y sobre todo, al darse cuenta de que tenerlo con alguien de su mismo sexo, no era algo que él viese muy normal. Sumándole el hecho de que Harry aún no había reaccionado como era debido, que no se había apartado, que no le había pegado un grito -sino un puñetazo- a Diggory aprovechando una corta separación entre boca y boca, que se estaba dejando llevar torpemente.

No, definitivamente aquello no cuadraba. Y el que algo no tenga explicación, ponía muy furioso a Harry.

Por fin, Cedric se separó, soltando la corbata de Harry, y mirando a éste con determinación.

- Ahora ya tienes una buena razón para odiarme, Potter.- Gruñó, antes de darle la espalda a Harry.

- Yo no te odio, Diggory.- Murmuró Harry, y Cedric se paró para escuchar.- Sólo pienso que eres un capullo.

Sin darse la vuelta, Cedric contuvo una carcajada sarcástica, mientras comenzaba a caminar sin rumbo alguno. Lo que deseaba en aquel momento era alejarse de Potter, alejarse del miedo, de la vergüenza y, sobretodo, del odio. Aquel día, Cedric Diggory, al igual que Harry Potter, se llenó de esos mismos sentimientos. La única diferencia fue que todos vinieron en sentido inverso.

* * *

**n/a:** Ok, sé lo que Piojito-sensei me va a decir: "ya lo leí, Aby, qué poca vergüenza tienes" Sí, bueno, pero al enseñárselo -aunque no estaba completo- vi que le gustó (o al menos eso me pareció) y me dije: "pues, ya que ella me hizo un pequeño presente para el día de Reyes, yo le haré otro para su cumpleaños", y esto fue hace un par de meses. Lo dejé olvidado, pero prácticamente le faltaban dos frases. Pero en fin, más vale tarde que nunca, ¿o no? Tres días de retraso no son muchos silba.

En cuanto a la historia, creo que Cedric no me quedó demasiado IC, la verdad. Y Harry... ay, mi querido Harry. ¿Nunca os han llegado a decir que Harry siempre tiene que descubrirlo todo? Y queda claro que es un personaje que se altera con facilidad; yo lo veo como una persona un tanto "inestable", no sé si me explico. Supongo es es cuánto tengo que decir. Muchas gracias por leer, y muchísimas más por adelantado si salváis un gatito dándole a "go" D.

Aby


End file.
